The purpose of this renewal application is to request continuation of Core Grant CA-06927-16 for support of research activities at the Fox Chase Cancer Center. These activities are administered by, and primarily located in, The Institute for Cancer Research, the research arm of the Center: programs of cancer control and clinical oncology at the Center are supported by other funds. The form of this grant, i.e., support for salaries of staff investigators and for research resources, has remained essentially the same since its inception in 1961 as a joint effort between The Institute for Cancer Research and the National Cancer Institute. This Core grant has provided both the stability and the flexibility needed to establish, develop, and maintain a multi-disciplinary research program devoted to excellence and to the cancer problem. This research request is for years 17-19, covering the period from July 1, 1979, through June 30, 1982.